


an understanding

by spheeris1



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Black Rose Arc, Gen, Introspective Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spheeris1/pseuds/spheeris1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanae works out what she is feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring some of my SKU work from FF.Net to here. Tidying up the storehouse as it were.

~ ~

There was a time when Kanae could have loved Anthy.

She wished for a sister, back when she was young and lonely and needed someone to be the other 'doll' on the playground. She wanted someone younger than her to take care of and to shelter and to teach; she wanted to have someone love her unconditionally.

In between the blank moments of time - those spaces that Kanae cannot seem to fill in - she knows that Akio does not love her.

He could have anyone, after all... He could have anything... What was this wisp of a girl to him? 'Plain Jane' - that's what Mother called her all the time, after all.

Kanae knows Anthy is not plain.

Anthy is small and silent, with glasses that hide her eyes from observance. But when those eyes are open... when they stare so deeply into your very soul...

And Kanae swears that Anthy is casting some sort of voodoo; Kanae swears she can feel the a million needles pierce her skin, that she can feel the blood slip out of her veins and pool at her feet.

And then the moment passes - Akio watches the stars and Anthy smiles like a malevolent Mona Lisa from the shadows.

Kanae fears that smile.

But right now - with raven petals blooming upon her breast - Kanae understands something important...something so grand and so paramount. And Kanae holds up that crumpled picture and presses it against Anthy's lips, eyes closing in rapture as the seconds fly by.

A blank moment indeed. An understanding.

Kanae loves Anthy like she loves Akio.

And it is hate.

(end)


End file.
